bluebells life lesson 1
by gameboygirl101
Summary: bluebell and her brothers ( the rowdyruff boys ) are taken to school where she finds the boy of her dreams, could he be keeping a secret?


Episode 1 (first day of school)

dear reader, thank you for reading my fantasy dream land. I know there are lots of different stories about the powerpuff girls Z. this is my fav anime for now and I love to make my anime stories. im hoping some day I can make my anime with the owners permission and turn my dream in to reality. please do not leave bad comments. I am very sensitive and soft. see you later. p.s dont forget to leave a question about the new character. I will answer it and draw a pic to go with it on my user name is the same so... by.

6:30

Bluebell laid in her bed, wrapped in three different layers of blankets with Her head pressed aganced her pillow. She was turned to one side with her hands tucked underneath her head as she breathed slowly, dreaming her fantasies. in her dream, bluebell approached a shadowy figure as it reached out its hand. bluebell knew who this person was so she smiled and reached to grab it. a boy apeard out of the blackness. the boy wore a black tucks with a golden tie and a flower sticking out of his side pocket. His hair was a shiny gold. the boy had combed his hair down to were the light beamed off it. bluebell looked down. she wore a silky dress that rolled to the ground. her hair was straightened and a beautiful flower wrapped through her bangs.

the two kids were dancing in a room filed with other students. to her left, were three girls; red, blue, and green { the powerpunk girls} the three girls held a thumb up and smiled. bluebell looked up at the boy. he blushed and let out a simple smile. bluebell put her head on his shoulder and sighed, falling in love.

_bluebell used to go to the other dimension and take school and met a boy named Ren. he was really romantic and asked her to the dance. this boy was the same boy bluebell had lost before. that night was a night he would never forget. it was a nightmare. I just wanted to tell you this if you were confused. if you don't already know the story, ill fill you in on the description down below. well, back to it._

the music scratched. the dj had put a slow song on and left. at this time, the boys face was redder than you could ever imagine. _this feeling, what does it mean?_ bluebell whispered to herself. bluebell reached towards Ren's lips, Ren reached too. there lips were an inch away before a large rumbling sound shook the ground. before bluebell could blink, a large crack opened in the ground. a simple scream ran through her ears when Ren, the boy of her dreams was sucked in to the hole. bluebell dived to the ground and grabbed his hand as he hung from the dark abies. bluebells name echoed as she woke up from her nightmare. still screaming and crying.

bluebell opened her eyes to see her brother, boomer was shaking her shoulders. bluebell had cried for a while and the screams had woken him up. bluebell took a deep breath and reached for her brother. she wrapped her arms around him. shaking.

" im sorry, did I wake you. I really am sorry." she told her brother.

" its fine, really. just thought you were hurt." boomer told her, as he walked out. " good night."

bluebell sighed and put her hand on her chest. " nope, nothing but a broken heart." she whispered to herself.

bluebell had gone back to sleep, when she was woken by a loud, booming voice.

"wakey, wakey bluebell!" mojo yelled.

bluebell groaned and threw her pillow towards her father. the three boys peeked there heads out the door. they began to laugh and started to run around her room. bluebell rubbed her eyes and adjusted to the light.

" where are we going?" bluebell yawned.

" school." brick groaned

bluebell opened her eyes wide to what her brother had said. bluebell stood up from her bed. ever sence bluebells bunker was destroyed, her and her brothers had to live with the monkey. now that there living with them, mojo thinks he should be more of a father. he had already gave them curfews and brought them to do photo taking... that didn't turn out very well. now... he had gone to far, their was no way they would go to that turcher chamber. but it was already decided. they would in rolled today. bluebell shut her door.

bluebell started to brush her long, brown hair. _its fine... really, I could meet some new friends, find a boyfriend and now I don't have to worry about all my cute outfits stacked in my closet..._ _b_bluebell stopped as she thought of what she had just said. that dream. she told herself. _I can't get it out of my head._ bluebell sighed and went in to her closest. a few minutes later, her propped opened her door. a purple laced shirt covered her top and a pair of nice fitted jeans wrapped around her legs. her feet were locked with leather boot with a buckle on the right. her hair was like it always was, brown and shiny, curled up in a high pony-tail. she wore a simple smile and winked.

" ok, im ready!" she called out.

brick was leaning beside her door. " great, and it only took you fifteen minutes." he groaned.

bluebell lifted her foot and dug her heal in to his head. he ended up laying on the floor with a large bump. butch laughed and was quickly given the same treatment. boomer came out of their room and patted his hair outwards. he smiled and started out the door. _what was he so happy about. _bluebell couldn't really describe it, but it was like everywhere they go Boomer has something to smile about. she couldn't tell if he was faking it or there was a secret behind all these adventures. _what could it be?_

_" are y'all ready!?" _mojo asked, coming from the hallway_. _

_" l_lets just get this over with." brick mumbled.

brick started for the door as butch followed. bluebell quickly leaned over to mojo.

" love you daddy." she whispered. and simply walked out the door, leaning a bad over her shoulder. brick stopped me and began to copy the words he heard his sibling saying. he made a puckering sound with his lips and got closer to her face. she growled and smacked him to the floor. she started to walk away and then turned to her brother. she puckered her lips and started to make noises like he did to her. she tapped her foot down and walked to join the others.

the kids slowly made their way towards the school. boomer and bluebell were happily walking in the front while brick and butch were slouching in the back. the top of the school finally rose from the hill. a bell rung through the air as kids rushed in side. bluebell opened the doors to the school and vanished into the hallway. the boys started to skimming their surroundings. the hall was empty and their footsteps echoed around them. brick opened his pack and reached out a paper and read aloud.

_Room b.118_

the boys peaked around the corner to see their sister opening her new locker. it was covered with a blue wall with silver holders to hold her supplies. brick walked in front of her "what is wrong with you?" he asked, grabbing her microphone from her locker door. " bringing your weapon here... you need to keep it with you if someone discovers us." he said as the boys pulled out their weapons. bluebell rolled her eyes and slammed her locker shut. the bell rang once more wich signaled them to start class. the four of them walked in to a room and leaned over the teacher's desk. smiled and welcomed them into her class room,sat them to a table and let in her students,everyone looked cereus at the new kids. a group of girls igzamend bluebell as if a science project. they all sat down and began asking questions. Bluebell smiled as the girls complemented her clothes.

Bluebell leaned her head the other way, still smiling. Her eyes stopped when a boy walked in. He wore an unzipped purple jacket with jeans that sagged to his sneakers. His hair was an unusiwell shade of green covered with a beanie. The boy looked her way and tilted his head. Bluebells heart stopped and a blush rushed aganced her cheeks. She quickly turned back and opened her notes.

Class began and the students began to write in their notebooks. Bluebell turned her head to the young boys desk. Their was something about him, bubbles taped on her shoulder. She turned forward. Bubbles pointed towards the front. Bluebell snapped out of her dream and went back to her studies. The bell rang as kids crowded the halls. Bluebell closed he locker door. Her brothers standing in front of it. Brick growled.

" so who's the guy?!" he asked sarcastically.

Bluebell blushed and jumped to attention. " wh... What boy?" she asked.

Butch wrapped his arms. " his name is Hibi... From our old camp.

Bricks eyes flared. " you... Mean... That Hibi!?" he asked startled

Butch nodded and looked down. Bluebell drifted off, whispering his name. "Hibi."

Boomer waved his hand in front of his sister and took her hand. The three boys sat down at a lunch table. _What was going on_?

Butch sighed. " Hibimaru, or Hibi for short, was one of the Toughest boys from the academy. He was ruthless, strong, and was tariffed by everyone. I don't know how but he seems different. He used to ware this insane smile and his eyes stared into yours."

Bluebell leaned her head on her hand. " and how do you know all of this?" she asked.

" we talked In the hallway... But he seemed strange because he was calm and steady."

Boomer interrupted. " what butch is trying to say is, you can't like him because..." boomer stopped. " we're worried about you."

Bluebell laughed and walked away. " you guys are being such sissies!I'm not just going to..."

Before she could say more, bluebell rammed into someone walking by. Bluebell brushed her hair back. Opening her eyes, bluebell saw Hibi sitting on the floor next to her. Her heart stopped again. Hibi looked up and grinned deviously. By this time, her heart had frozen up completely. Hibi looked behind her towards her brothers. He stud up and reached for her hand. Bluebell was lifted in to the air and landed on her feet.

" you ok?" he asked, brushing his hair to the side.

Bluebell smiled. she didn't know what to think. so many different thoughts ran through her head. she got this warm feeling on her chest but couldn't describe it. she flipped her hair back and pretended not to care, but it was pretty noticeable. brick glared as butch almost exploded. boomer questioned wha was going on but didnt bother to ask. hibi looked over her shoulder and waved to his old friends.

" hey guys... long time no see, whats going on?" he smiled.

the three boys turned back to the table, grinding their teeth. hibi tilted his head, and groaning. bluebell drew his atention away from her brothers. "sorry about them, their being sissies today." bluebell tried changing the subject. " so your from the academy?" she asked hibi grinned again. he lifted his finger as i formed a purple flare. she smiled and lifted her hand as she formed a larger flame of blue. his eyes sparked as he lowered his hand.

" so who's the girls boyfriend?" he asked pointing to bluebell.

A shiver fell down her back when he spoke. Knowing he was talking about her, she had to let out a simple smile.

" she's not our girlfriend." brick told hibi

" she's our sister!" butch yelled.

Hibi's eyes widened as he looked back. _She acted nothing like the others! She smiled_ as she tilted her head. As she closed her eyes, hibi leaned forward, coming closer towards the her. " so you must be bluebell, right?" he asked, putting his arms behind his head. " so... Do You want a tour around the school?" he asked.

At that moment, brick had pulled her away out of the cafeteria and slammed the doors behind them the others followed and headed to their next class. Bluebell grew large hearts in her eyes. It was like she was under a spell. When the last bell of the day rang, kids piled in the halls. The three boys walked outside and groaned

" this was the worst day of my life." brick yelled out.

" I'm taking a long nap after this." butch flared.

" it was okay... I guess." boomer smiled.

Brick and butch stopped in their tracks. " ok, you have been happy this whole day... What's going on with you?!" brick asked.

Boomer only smiled bigger as a group of girls walked by. One girl turned around and waved. " by boomer, see you tomorrow!" she yelled. The other girls smiled at him and waved as well.

Butch grunted. " You little.." he started. " so that's why you've been,"

But before anyone could say anything, they caught a glimps of their sister on the toughest side of the building. She was leaned up aganced the wall wile a boy stood in front of her. Their sister laught at the conversation they were having. The boys got a better look at the boy. Hibi. The two of them walked behind the building in to the faded were they going!?

two sparks of light shifted in the sky. Blue and purple. They couldn't beleave it... Their sister had just flown away with one of the most dangerous boys in the world. what were they to do!?

that night, brick sat on the couch waiting for the door to open. he waited. and waited. and waited, untill he herd laughing aprouch thr door. it slowly squeeked open as the two tee walked in. they both got quiet once they noticed her brother gazing at them. hibi looked up and put one hand behind his head, trying not to notice him. bluebell smiled and waved.

isnt it past the babies bed time!?" she luaght sarcasticly. she spunn around and stood on her toes. " well, i better get going, see you tomarrow!"

hibi winked and began to walk. bluebell gazed off in to space as she dreamed. she snapped out of it and began to skip to her room. she leaned her back on the door as it shut, to make sure it was closed tightly. she took a deap breath in and let out a deap sigh. bluebell drifted from the ground and fell to her bed. a nock snapped to her atention. the door squeeked and brick stormed in side.

" i cant believe you ditched us and left with that creep, you two were out for hours and you both JUST met. is this really how you deal with first get gethers. i dont know how, but both of you seem to be getting along fine after seeing that insident with the other one. it seems like you dont even care. if hibi were to fall in a black hole, would you move on this quickly, I..." brick stopped as bluebells face started to saok up. after realizing what he had just said almost made him cry as well.

bluebell seemed tarified. her legs shook and her eyes were so teard up you cold barley even see them. the nightmares sudenly came back to her. that dream. brick felt horible. he reached his hand out to his sister, trying to grab her shulder. but instead, she jerked away and looked down. bluebell closed her eyes as tight as she could and began to scream from the top of her lungs.

" GET OUT, I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN, I DONT WANT YOU TO EVER TALK TO ME FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE. GO DIE!" she screamed. with that, she shot a lie light direcly into his stomach, forcing his out the door. she slamed it behind him and froze. she tried to catch her breath but it was no use. she ducked into her pillows and began to wail. why would he say thet!? what right did he have to say anything about her past? bluebell fell to the floor and pulled p her sheets. under her bed laid a small rectangulore box with a boy on top.

bluebell pulled out the box and tore the top off, flinging it across her carpet. inside, was a sliver af glass, shaped as a heart. the light beamed off the sliver of glass as it blinded her left eye. bluebell reached out her hand as it slowly fadded through it. this was no ordanary piece of glass, this was a piece of a mirror that once belonged to her. a magical mirror that led you somewere you would never thimk of. the other dimention. bluebell sniffed her noose as she grabbed the edges of the heart. it began to widden as it sparkled green. with out a breath, she walked through and was gone. where was she going?

brick just stood at the door as he held his breath. never had he'd seen his sister this mad before. he pushed his had down to where it covered his face, brick slowly walked to his room where his brothers were waiting for him. the two of them watched as their brother sloutched in to him bed. he faced the wall and stared.

" sooooo..." butch began

" did tou snap some sence into her?"" boomer asked.

brick didnt move a single mussle. he just laid there staring.

his brothers looked at each other with worried faces. they decided to ask in the morning when hes awake. he looked out of shape and mabey needed some rest. they both curled up in their blankets and began to sleep. nothing mutch happened after that. the boys just slept and dreamed of who knows?!

in the other dimention, bluebell sat on a bed sarounded by red wallpapper. a dresser stood to her left and four bean-bags stacked up infront of a flat screen t.v to her right. on the carpet infront of her was a small, cute dog being rubbed by a girl covered in blue. her blond hair reached the floor and her two ponytails glowed in the shadows. two other girls sat next to her. red and green. nthe red girl wore long hair that was tied in slivers of ribben that seemed to move around in the air. the girl green had spiked, brown hair her clothes were same as the others but colored in green. a silver belt wrapped around her waist with spikes sharpened around it.

" that jerk!" the red one grirl grould.

" i'll cruch him!" the green one yelled as she clutched her fists.

the girl in looked up from the carpet. " bluebell... are you okay?" she asked.

bluebell paused for a moment and smiled. " yeah, im fine really. i just needed to calm down. i feel better now."

berserk hugged her friend as she grinned. " so, tell us about this boy... ehats he like?"

bluebell smiled and blushed at the thought of him. she began to tell her story as she danced around. after the sun rose, bluebell said goodbye and left to her room. she jumpped onto her bed and rolled up in her blankets. before she could say a word, she fell fast asleep.

in the other dimention, its the exact opisite of her dimention. if its day there... its might over here, if its night over here, it will be day over there. so right now... it would be 6:30 at night. just if anyone needed to know. thank you so much for reading my long story, trust me when its animeted and ready... it eont be as long. agian, thank you so much.

p.s

markiplier rules! look him up on youtube.


End file.
